


A Independent Wandmaker's Guide for the Magical World

by Wandmore (EssayOfThoughts)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Wand Cores, Wand Woods, Wandlore, Wandmaking Guide, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/Wandmore
Summary: For those who want to consider wandmaking within the Harry Potter universe, factoring in how Wandmaking works within it, but going beyond simply the limits imposed by Ollivander. A guide to wandmaking.





	1. Frontispiece

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this intermittently, when I have time and also can be bothered. If you leave requests I'll probably respond in some fashion, so it's a pretty good way to keep my paying attention here, but also, if I have a lot of people nagging I may just take a break out of need of it and also spite. So please don't dogpile.

_A wand guide intended for the use of budding wandmakers,_  
_covering woods from around the world,_  
_and cores from all known sources,_  
_including their traits, preferred wixes, and magical tendencies,  
_ _and their limitations._

_we present to you,_

 

**_An Independent Wandmaker's Guide for the Magical World_ **

 


	2. Wand Woods, an Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Introduction to Wand Woods.

**Part 1: Wand Woods**

It’s important to remember that there are a _lot_ of possible wandwoods. Wand  _woods_ bind predominantly to someone’s personality, and while they can affect the ease with which someone can cast certain types of spells this is not constant throughout all wandwoods.

In this guide we _do_ use woods which are not on Ollivander’s list, but woods which _are_ used by Ollivander will be separated into their own chapter, and the text of what Ollivander said will be italicised.

Woods which are said to be used by Ollivander wandshops or other wandmakers but are not included on Ollivander’s list of wandwoods will be placed into a the same chapter as the Ollivander woods and any relevant text will be similarly italicised. 

Woods from magical plants will be separated into an individual chapter, or section within a chapter in the case of Decorative or Detail Wandwoods to mark woods which are _not_ found in the mundane world.

This guide will also list how rare or uncommon a certain wandwood is, and if there are any cores it is best to _never_ bond to it.

 

* * *

 

**Part 2: Special Circumstances Wands**

There are some “wandwoods” which are not, in fact, woods. These are usually due to special circumstances, and are often of only a limited number of their kind. Most commonly in history wands were made of ivory, or bone, though there may have been some use of antler. Stone is not used, even in the modern day, barring the use of carefully enchanted and song-shaped crystals, which are often used for those with very little magical power, who can afford the extortionate costs of creating such a wand.

Metal wands are never used, though metallic woods can be used (see _Enelysion Wood_ ), due to the way energy builds up in and around them. Even ligno-metallic materials such as _Lignified Argentivite_ often need to be mingled with another (non-metallic) wandwood before they can be used in a wand, and cannot be used in a wand on their own. The only exceptions to these are the metallic woods of _Snapping Steel Vine_ (and variant breeds) and _Enelysion Wood_.

The use of bone, ivory and antler in wands is an ancient one, and while wood is now used in preference there are some very few occasions in which a wand of such materials is necessary to allow a wix to cast, if they have certain magical conditions.

Antler is the least used of these, and Ivory has long been banned due to the general lack of legally obtainable Ivory in existence. As such bone is used in preference, with a general favouring of human bone. Due to the restrictions placed on the trade of human remains in the magical world (due to the Dark Magic which can be done with them) there are only a very few wandmakers who can and will make bone wands, and fewer who will truck in human bones. As such it is more common for those who require a bone wand to cast to seek to buy one already made. While it may not suit them perfectly, it will still enable them to cast more strongly than a wand of wood.

 

* * *

 

**Part 3: Wood Classifications**

Not all woods are usable for wands. While many woods can be magically treated to allow them to hold together strongly enough to be carved into a wand, not all woods have enough magical resonance to be able to channel magic, even with a core, which is why this list will not include every wood in the world.

There is also the issue of secondary or decorative woods. Some woods, while often of a size large enough to make a full wand, are more preferentially used as a detail wood, or a wood to lend secondary traits to a wand. Such woods include, but are not limited to: _Bougainvillea_ , _Oleander_ , _Sagebrush_ , _Rosebush_ wood and several varieties of vine. Other woods simply do not grow to such a size as to be used as anything more than a detail or secondary wood, such as many minor vines, and some magically created lesser woods such as _Lignified Argentivite_.

Such woods will be listed in a second list at the end of the main section of wand woods, along with a list of woods they bond well with and woods they do not, as well as cores they should not be bonded to, where applicable.

Beyond that, all woods will be marked with their commonality in wandmaking, from relatively common to exceedingly rare. Some woods may only be found in certain regions or certain countries, and others may be common almost the world over, due to natural growth, introduced cultivation, or trade. Other woods may be magical, and require special tending, or managing, thus further necessitating separation from common wandwoods.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enelysion Wood, Snapping Steel Vine and Lignified Argentivite are all creations of [themonsterblogofmonsters](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/). Many of the creations of that blog will be referenced or used in this guide.


	3. Decorative, Detail and Secondary Wand Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every wand is suited to having decoration, indeed, many do not have additional detail woods. However, for those that do, this is where one might look for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here’s where we start seriously getting into wandlore. Any woods drawn from canon (i.e. some of the magical ones) will be marked with an asterisk.

**Chapter 3 - Decorative, Detail and Secondary Wand Woods**

 

Not every wand is suited to having decoration, indeed, many do not have additional detail woods. The reason for this is simple: a large number of wands do not need such a thing; most will be perfect without such additions. Very few wands have need of an additional wood, be it to temper some trait, or to add to an almost one-note wand - in all cases one must take care to listen to and observe the wand, and gain a sense for what wood, if any, should be added. If one is capable, the wand will tell them.

Most detail woods are added to the handle in some fashion, usually to ensure when the wand’s master wields it they have contact with both woods which comprise their wand - please note that few to no wands contain more than two woods. The exception to the rule when it comes to placement of detail woods is when one is making a wand from two woods which had been grafted together; in this case magical flow will proceed as normal, allowing for one wood to play the role of handle and the other shaft.

There are a myriad ways in which one can add a detail or decorative wood, be it a small piece or large and one must consider the nature of the wand itself and the design it needs to be carved to before adding any additional wood.

 

* * *

 

 

Part 1 - Magical Secondary Wand Woods  


**Alihotsy** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/139627878752/alihotsy-a-magical-tree-capable-of-inducing)] *  
**Latin Name:** genus _Hyaenaxylon  
_ **Alternate Names:** Hyena Tree

A magical tree native to Africa, Alihotsy leaves can induce hysteria. It is rather surprising, then, to find that Alihotsy trees seek those of a level headed nature, able to hold their calm well in most any situation. It is also interesting that Alihotsy wands are found quite commonly in the hands of those with Alihotsy allergies, and as a result all Alihotsy wands are well varnished to prevent allergic reactions when matching wands to wixes.

 **Unusual  
** **Wix:** Level-headed, remain calm even under stress. Often allergic to Alihotsy.  
**Magical Skills:** Cheering Charms, charms in general.  
**Associated Dates:** Summer  
**Notes:** Rare in all places, even in Africa, due to a general lack of wandmaking in most African countries.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Androktasiai** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/128951671223/androkstasiai-a-curious-magical-hybrid-of-the)]  
**Latin Name:** _Datura androktasiai, Datura x flutterbiensis  
_**Alternate Names:** When used recreationally “Blake’s Ecstasy”

Tends very much towards the unusual; not those who are superior of their company or who are in some way notable, but those who stand out for their oddities and may seem a little detached from the world at large. The wand of daydreamers and the drifting, sometimes the dissociative, wands detailed with Androktasiai are surprisingly skilled at Transfiguration as well as at Illusions; several wixes who wield wands detailed with Androktasiai are registered bird animagi.

 **Very Unusual  
** **Wix:** Daydreamers, drift a little from reality, may dissociate.  
**Magical Skills:** Transfiguration and Illusions. Tends towards Bird Animagi.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Plant was only recently created and is heavily restricted, limiting availability. A few American wandmakers grow this plant themselves and harvest it while making use of Bubblehead Charms.

 

* * *

 

 **Askwery** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/127821642347/askwery-askwerys-are-small-delicate-trees-with)]  
**Latin Name:** Genus _Askweris  
_ **Alternate Names:** Phantom Tree

The tree itself rarely grows large enough for wandmaking, unless one wishes to cut down the entire tree, which generally gives no more than three of four wand-suitable dowels of the Askwerys odd, dull grey wood. This wood is not dissimilar in appearance to driftwood, but very smooth, and with a slight sheen, and works well as a wand for the anxious and nervous. However, as there is rarely enough for a wand without cutting down the tree, it is more common for branches to be prepared in order to provide detail wood for wands instead.

 **Unusual  
** **Wix:** Anxious, nervous.  
**Magical Skills:** Charms and Healing.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Assassin’s Rope** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/107545445467/assassin-vine-a-tree-infested-with-assassin-vine)]  
**Latin Name:** _Liana locusta  
_ **Alternate Names:** Assassin Vine

Technically a kind of Vine, being a plant with a woody stem, Assassin’s Rope is rarely thick or woody enough to be used in wandmaking on its own; more commonly it is instead a secondary or detail wood. This wood seeks the self-aware and socially aware, though not necessarily those who are charming; instead those who manage social situations without immediate notice.

 **Unusual  
** **Wix:** Self-aware, socially aware, social manipulation.  
**Magical Skills:** Charms, Healing.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Rarely used outside the Indian subcontinent, where it is native.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Austras Koks** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/132048943557/austras-koks-with-the-shrubs-sometimes-called)]  
**Latin Name:** _Austras aurora  
_**Alternate Names:** Tree of Dawn, Foliage Fly

Asutras Koks detailed wands seek those with a kind of gentle, lasting strength, who may sway and alter to survive the winds of change, but have firm roots and firm beliefs that will not change easily. The wood adds a curious warmth to any magics cast with the wand, and can be unusually helpful in Healing spells.

 **Rare  
** **Wix:** A gentle, lasting strength, hard to change the core beliefs.  
**Magical Skills:** Warmth, Healing. **  
****Associated Dates:** Summer Solstice.  
**Notes:** Can be harvested from trees and shrubs.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Bakkhai Grapes** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/140240849086/bakkhai-grapes-a-variety-of-magical-grapes-known)]  
**Latin Name:** _Vitis vinifera_ “Bacchus”  
**Alternate Names:** N/A

Like all Vine wands, these are known to seek those which have a greater purpose and hidden depths; in the case of Dionysian Grape this is especially true - you need only to look at the myth of the Bakkhai to know just how terrible the god of wine and frenzy can be when angered, a great depth to his anger and in his purpose. If anything, _Vitis vinifera_ makes for a much more intense Vine wand than many of its kin, and Bakkhai Grapes only add to this, being the most intensely Vine-like wandwood to add to a wand, and seeking those with far more unexpected hidden depths than any might suspect.

 **Unusual  
** **Wix:** Intensified traits of _Vine_ , much deeper and more unexpected hidden depths.  
**Magical Skills:** Charms, Hexes. Curses if their master is so inclined.  
**Associated Dates:** 19th-26th March, 10th December, January and February Full Moons.  
**Notes:** See also: _Tantalan Grapes, Vine_.

 

* * *

 

 **Furutsubaki-no-rei Camellia** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/99269404801/furutsubaki-no-rei-believed-by-some-to-be-a-more)]  
**Latin Name:** _Camellia japonica youkai  
_**Alternate Names:** Furutsubaki-no-rei

Like other wands detailed with Camellia wood, any wood successfully harvested from a Furutsubaki-no-rei Camellia will tend towards wixes who themselves tend female. Similarly, they prefer those who are lively and full of energy, but diverge in that they also seek those with obvious vicious streaks, or tendencies towards fickleness and surprising cruelty. All the same, these wands have a knack for Charms, usually multi-purpose and sometimes for Duelling.

 **Very Unusual  
** **Wix:** Lively, often feminine-identifying to some degree, quick learners. Can be surprisingly or unexpectedly dangerous.  
**Magical Skills:** Charms, often multi-purpose ones. Duelling Charms.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** See also: _Camellia._ Very rare to find harvested, as one must wait for a branch to blow loose from a Furutsubaki-no-rei, for it to die or pray that a Kodama might gift you a piece; it cannot be harvested any other way.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Lignified Argentivite** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/100112580727/lignified-argentivite-a-sibling-to-winding)]  
**Latin Name:** _Argentivus lignin  
_**Alternate Names:** N/A

While other Argentivites (Winding and Apollon) can grow to some impressive sizes, Lignified Argentivite rarely grows more than two feet in height, which leaves it a poor material for a wand. It’s high metal content similarly makes it a poor wand material, but it is not unheard of for combination wands. Wands with Lignified Argentivite most usually are found in the hands of those with little, unreliable or erratic magic, with other traits being tied to the other wood used in the combination. Wands using Lignified Argentivite are popular with those who are near-squibs, as they can make the most of however much or little they possess with great efficiency.

 **Very Rare on it’s Own  
** **Wix:** often weak magically, or have erratic magic.  
**Magical Skills:** channelling very little magic very efficiently.  
**Associated Dates:** Summer or Autumn Thunderstorms.  
**Notes:** Must be mixed with another _non metallic_ wand wood for use in wandmaking. Wands purely of this material are exceedingly rare. Lignified Aureite is becoming a popular alternate form to use.

 

* * *

 

 **Pursawel** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/148267747193/pursawel-also-called-the-pure-soul-bloom-the)]  
**Latin Name:** _Pieris animus  
_ **Alternate Names:** Pure-Soul Bloom

While a skilled wandmaker can technically make full wands from this plant, one generally does not do so, as the plant is rare enough that harvesting enough wood for detailing is highly unusual, let alone enough for a wand. Generally, wands with Pursawel wood will seek those who thrive only under very specific circumstances, much like the plants themselves.

 **Very Rare  
** **Wix:** Thrives only under very specific circumstances.  
**Magical Skills:** Healing, Charms.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 

 **Snargaluff** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/147064754245/snargaluff-a-magical-plant-of-several-uses)] *  
**Latin Name:** genus _Tentaculoxylon  
_**Alternate Names:** N/A

Usually harvested from dead stumps, Snargaluff wood makes for a calm wand with an unexpected flair, and tends to seek those with constantly moving thoughts, who may nonetheless not be very physically active. Adding Snargaluff wood to a wand gives it a surprising skill with hexes and jinxes, though curses depend on the wand core and the will of it’s master.

 **Rare  
** **Wix:** Constantly thinking, may not be very physically active.  
**Magical Skills:** Jinxes and Hexes.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Hard to harvest and so usually harvested from dead specimens.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Splendineel** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/129741682790/splendineel-a-magical-opposite-to-the-deadly)]  
**Latin Name:** _Hippomane mancinella x Malus pumila hesperides  
_**Alternate Names:** Common Hesperides

With an ancestry both Toxic and Healing and yet, in-and-of itself, utterly a healer, it is perhaps unsurprising that using a piece of wood from a Splendineel tree in wandmaking will result in a wand well-suited to healing. Such a wand, however, requires a wix of contradictions and who is yet, all the same, at ease and at peace with themselves and their nature - many wands detailed with Splendineel have found their way to the hands of Continental Werewolves, Molossi and Werewolves of the original strain who are at peace with themselves. All the same, it is a very rare wandwood, with only boughs felled by storms ever gifted to wandmakers, who use it sparingly.

 **Very Unusual  
** **Wix:** Full of contradictions, often considerable ones, which they are at peace with.  
**Magical Skills:** Healing.  
**Associated Dates:** 25th June-4th July, 23rd-31st December.  
**Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Tantalan Grapes** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/128143085351/tantalan-grapes-one-of-the-most-unusual-and)]  
**Latin Name:** _Vitis vinifera_ "Tantalus"  
**Alternate Names:** N/A

Occasionally teasing, even mocking, most especially when cored by Dragon Heartstring, wands made with Tantalan Grape Vine are skilled at Charms and seek those with a sense of humour be it lighthearted (most especially when the wand core is Unicorn) or a little darker (more common if the wand core is Dragon Heartstring or one which similarly provides ready power). Interestingly, when used to detail wands it bonds most readily to other Vine-types.

 **Unusual  
** **Wix:** Intensified traits of _Vine_ , a little more teasing, and sometimes lighthearted and sometimes morbid, depending on core.  
**Magical Skills:** Charms, Hexes. Curses if their master is so inclined.  
**Associated Dates:** 19th-26th March, 10th December, January and February Full Moons.  
**Notes:** See also: _Bakkhai Grapes, Vine_. Bonds most readily to other Vine-type wand woods.

 

* * *

 

 **Violet Vine** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/149195024928/violet-vine-a-climbing-magical-plant-found-in-new)]  
**Latin Name:** genus _Purpureavinea  
_**Alternate Names:** N/A

Fitting its place as a Vine wood, Violet Vine seeks those with hidden depths, especially those who may regularly surprise even their friends. That said, wands detailed with Violet Vine have a strong tendency towards healing magic, and so too does their wix, often being someone to try to mend bridges and try to heal problems between close friends.

 **Unusual  
** **Wix:** A peacemaker, healing rifts. Hidden depths.  
**Magical Skills:** Healing.  
**Associated Dates:** 2nd-29th September, _or_ 23rd September-22nd October  
**Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Virginia Strangler** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/119144662900/virginia-strangler-a-close-cousin-of-the-mundane)]  
**Latin Name:** _Parthenocissus quinquefolia arcana  
_**Alternate Names:** Magical Virginia Creeper

A dangerous magical vine, Virginia Strangler seeks those of great intelligence and with hidden depths, and wands detailed with the wood may lack some degree of empathy, being more willing to fight and harm, especially in defence of those dear to them. Virginia Strangler wands can be somewhat parasitic, and wands utilising it may burnish themselves to a shine with their wixes magic.

 **Very Unusual  
** **Wix:** Intelligent, with hidden depths.  
**Magical Skills:** Highly responsive to their wix.  
**Associated Dates:** 2nd-29th September, _or_ 23rd September-22nd October.  
**Notes:** Wands with Virginia Strangler will burnish themselves.

 

* * *

 

 **Ya-Te-Veo** [[Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/76662351913/orbiculator-the-fabled-anthropophagous-tree) \- [Link](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/130231629611/ya-te-veo-or-south-american-man-eating-tree)]  
**Latin Name:** _Carnodendra androphonae  
_**Alternate Names:** “Now I See You”, South American Anthropophagous Tree, South American Man-Eating Tree

A dangerous magical plant, wands that make use of Ya-Te-Veo wood are often excellent duelling wands, but may have trouble learning other arts, even when their wix may wish to. Perhaps due to this, most Ya-Te-Veo wands are found in the hands of Aurors, revolutionaries, duellists and wixes of action - none chosen by a wand with Ya-Te-Veo is likely to simply sit back, being much more inclined to jump in and join the fray, for good or for ill.

 **Highly Unusual  
** **Wix:** Highly active, always wants to be doing something.  
**Magical Skills:** Duelling.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Can have trouble learning non-duelling magics or casting spells for purposes other than duelling.  


* * *

 

 

Part 2 - Non-Magical Secondary Wand Woods

 

 **Aruera** [L[ink](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/post/130229984338/hey-i-would-like-if-you-could-tell-me-more-about)]  
**Latin Name:** _Lithraea molleoides  
_ **Other Names:** N/A

Due to the contact poison found in this plant, it is very rarely used in wandmaking, and where it is it is more usually as a small piece of well-varnished detail wood. On those rare occasions it is used as a wand wood on its own it is consistently well varnished to prevent dangerous allergenic reactions and must be well tended and regularly varnished to ensure this. When used in a wand with a venomous core (such as Alicante Venom) the whole of the wand must be varnished, regardless of if there is another wood present, as the magic of the venom mingles with the danger of the wood to create one almost toxic to its own bearer if not correctly insulated.

 **Very Rare  
** **Wix:** N/A, lack of conclusive data. Wandmakers theorise wands detailed with this wood prefer the unusually - and sometimes unexpectedly - polite.  
**Magical Skills:** Healing and curses, and curses which can be used in Healing, in drastic circumstances (e.g. Fiendfyre to burn out infection, Cutting Curses to amputate a cursed limb).  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Varnish should be made to contain antidote, please consult Appendix I for additional information. Due to the toxicity of the plant, many wandmakers avoid it’s use.

 

* * *

 

 **Bougainvillea**  
**Latin Name:** genus _Bougainvillea_ **  
** **Alternate Names:** Bougainvillea, buganvilla, bugambilia, bouganvilla, pokok bunga kertas, bougenville, Napoleón, jahanamiya, veranera, trinitaria, Santa Rita, papelillo

Those chosen by Bougainvillea wands are highly varied, and it’s often hard to find the linking thread between such people - however, after long years, Wandmakers are relatively confident they’ve identified the factor: changeability. Those chosen by Bougainvillea wands are often highly open to change, be it of themselves or their circumstances or surroundings, rapidly taking in the change, adapting to it, and moving on. Perhaps unsurprisingly, wands detailed with Bougainvillea gain a (sometimes surprising) skill in Transfiguration.

 **Not Uncommon** ****  
**Wix:** Changeable and pragmatic about changes to themselves, their circumstances and their surroundings, adapting rapidly and moving on. ****  
**Magical Skills:** Transfiguration. ****  
**Associated Dates:** Drought periods. **  
** **Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Bramble  
** **Latin Names:** genus _Rubus  
_ **Alternate Names:** Bramble, Blackberry, Raspberry, Loganberry and many others.

Blackberry wands are uncommon, and often short. Like the plant they come from they are often of a prickly nature, and are often problem wands for stores until they find their ideal wix. Bramble wands are often highly effective at healing magic, but usually handle Gaelic and Old English spells better than Greek. Bramble wands are also highly powerful protective wands and usually end up in the hands of wixes well in need of their effective protection.

 **Uncommon  
** **Wix:** In need of protection, safety, or a way to fight. Can be prickly.  
**Magical Skills:** Healing, DADA.  
**Associated Dates** : September 2nd to September 29th  
**Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Broom  
** **Latin Name:** Mainly in the three genera _Chamaecytisus_ , _Cytisus_ and _Genista,_ tribe,  _Genisteae  
_ **Alternate Names:** Furze, Gorse, Ulex, Whin.

An especially prickly plant, Broom (also called Gorse) is a hardy plant, and often choses wixes of a similar level of hardiness. Often used in the making of medieval style broomsticks, the plant has fallen out of favour for the practice, though, it is still used to work charming, enchanting and some old love spells. Broom wands are often used in fire magics and charms, though it can be used in enchanting and shaping magics also.

 **Rare  
** **Wix:** Hardy, sometimes stubborn.  
**Magical Skills:** love spells, charms, fire magics.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Also used in broommaking.

 

* * *

 

 **Brugmansia** [[Link](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/post/129449743938/me-and-a-friend-loved-your-answer-for-palo-rosa)]  
**Latin Name:** genus _Brugmansia  
_ **Alternate Names:** Borrachero

Another wand wood with healing tendencies, however due to the smaller size of Brugmansias (much like with Daturas) this wood is more commonly seen as a detail or secondary wand wood, rather than a main. While it is skilled in healing - most especially at reducing pain - it tends to seek mediators and diplomats rather than people who are necessarily healers. Other than that, however it often seeks similar people to Datura-detailed wands, due to a close relation between the plants.

 **Unusual  
** **Wix:** Prickly personality, can be goaded, mediators and diplomats all the same.  
**Magical Skills:** Healing, pain reduction.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:**  Due to the toxicity of the plant, many wandmakers avoid it’s use.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Camellia** [[Link](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/post/158720993509/hi-your-blogs-are-great-and-i-admire-your)]  
**Latin Name:** genus _Camellia  
_**Alternate Names:** N/A

Camellias are almost unique in wandmaking with a known and marked tendency to prefer wixes who identify primarily feminine. This does not mean that all masters of wands with Camellia detailing are female or identify wholly as such, but they often lean somewhat feminine on a gender spectrum, or consider femininity key to themselves and their identity. In addition to this, Camellia wands are prone to picking those who are lively and full of energy and tend to rapidly pick up highly effective and multi-purpose charms.  
  
**Unusual** ****  
**Wix:** Lively, often feminine-identifying to some degree, quick learners.  
**Magical Skills:** Charms, often multi-purpose ones.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Datura** [[Link](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/post/129139098597/jimson-weed-datura-stramonium-as-a-wandwood)]  
**Latin Name:** genus _Datura  
_**Alternate Names:** N/A

Due to the plants rarely growing woodily enough to provide wand wood it could only ever be used as a secondary or detail wand wood, but such a wand would naturally go to someone capable of quite horrific and dangerous things - as, it can be claimed, we all are - but one who will not move to it unless first provoked, poked or goaded to it. The wand itself would likely have great skill with illusions, and, oddly enough, Healing, though only under certain circumstances, and may also seek those of a more prickly personality.

 **Very Rare  
** **Wix:** Prickly in personality, can be violent when directly goaded, but often passive otherwise, though perfectly capable of horrific and dangerous things, not necessarily magical.  
**Magical Skills:** Illusions.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Due to the toxicity of the plant, many wandmakers avoid it’s use.

 

* * *

 

 **Grapefruit** [[Link](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/post/128875885179/grapefruit-tree-vs-ipe-yellow-flowers)]  
**Latin Name:** _Citrus_ x  _paradisi_  
**Alternate Names:**  

Generally Grapefruit wood is not particularly impressive, and though it can take a fair stain it is rare to find Grapefruit trees of wand wood quality. As a result it is very rarely used and is more likely for the wood to be used as a secondary wand wood, to accentuate the traits of another wand wood. Grapefruit wood in wands encourages a preference for the more sceptical, but beyond that not much is known of it - the variety was only created in the 17th Century, and it is used so rarely since that only scattered reports exist of such wands and of those chosen by such wands.

 **Extremely Rare  
** **Wix:**  Often sceptical by nature.  
**Magical Skills:**  Healing, elegant, often warmly coloured magic.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Jasmine** [[Link](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/post/158720993509/hi-your-blogs-are-great-and-i-admire-your)]  
**Latin Name:** genus Jasminum  
**Alternate Names:** Jasmine **  
****  
**Jasmine tends to add an elegant touch to wands not otherwise prone to it. A small decorative loop of Jasmine wood on a wand can turn a wand otherwise prone to blunt force to one of forceful elegance, or turn a lively and somewhat quirky wand into a well-behaved one with something of a sense of humour. Likewise, wands with Jasmine detailing tend to appreciate those wixes who are somewhat restrained.  
**  
****Not Uncommon** **  
****Wix:** Aware, and somewhat restrained.  
**Magical Skills:** Makes many spells more elegant.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A **  
****Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Liquorice  
** **Latin Name:** _Glycyrrhiza glabra  
_**Alternate Names:** Licorice

Wands of Liquorice are extremely unusual, and require the plant be dug up, to get at the hard woody root. Similarly Liquorice wands are not always especially long, and this can sometimes affect their – usually excellent – magic. Liquorice wands are quite flexible casters, and tend to chose wixes with a strong self-preservation instinct, and have a knack for both Divination magics and Transfiguration, as both arts require a kind of complex thinking which Liquorice wands much approve of.

 **Extremely Unusual  
** **Wix:** capable of complex thinking, strong self preservation instinct.  
**Magical Skills:** Divination magics, Transfiguration, excellent spellwork.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Due to the fact most Liquorice wands are made from Liquorice roots they are rarely more than ten inches in length.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Manchineel** [[Link](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/post/129104647668/on-the-subject-of-wandwoods-what-about-manchineel)]  
**Latin Name:** _Hippomane mancinella  
_**Alternate Names:** N/A

Due to sheer toxicity, it’s not recommended that anyone cut or burn this tree - the sap causes blisters and the smoke causes powerful irritation, while the fruit itself is deadly on its own, and the leaves have been used to poison water supplies as well as arrows. Thus, wandmakers rarely come into contact with it due to all of these reasons. When they do, it is usually to add detail to an existing wand, and kept under a strong layer of magic-porous varnish. However, due to the blistering sap, and it’s endangerment in Florida, and its being marked as poisonous in most countries it grows in - barring on Bonaire -  it is a rarely-to-never harvested as a wand wood.

 **Incredibly Rare  
** **Wix:** Obliviously dangerous, causing harm without thinking.  
**Magical Skills:** Curses, complex charms.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:**  Due to the toxicity of the plant, many wandmakers avoid it’s use. Due to the _extent_ of this woods toxicity, it is used even less than other known toxic plants. Varnish should be made to contain antidote, please consult Appendix I for additional information.

 

* * *

  


**Mistletoe  
** **Latin Name:** _Viscum album  
_**Alternate Names:** European Mistletoe, Common Mistletoe

Mistletoe wands are extremely rare, due to the difficulty in finding wand-suitable mistletoe of sufficient length and thickness to shape into a wand. More common than not Mistletoe is used in a combination wand – especially with oak – and wands made solely of Mistletoe are so unusual as to be almost non-existent.

Despite Lore which claims that Mistletoe wands are dangerous and Dark – usually drawing from the toxicity of the plant – they ignore than it takes a lot of Mistletoe to kill, and that mistletoe has been used in healing before. Indeed, Mistletoe wands are more likely to bring people together, than separate them by death, and many wixes with mistletoe wands have found their dearest friends after being bonded with a Mistletoe wand.

 **Extremely Rare  
** **Wix:** friendly, though shy, often quite logical, though liable to be rash and not think things all the way through.  
**Magical Skills:** Healing, soothing differences and problems between groups, spells to guard against misfortune, especially shielding spells. Is highly effective at curses when applied, and especially so when combined with Oak.  
**Associated Dates:** Winter Solstice.  
**Notes** : Mistletoe wands are often short in length and slender, due to the plants’ own small size, or found in combination wands, especially with Oak. Due to the toxicity of the plant, many wandmakers avoid it’s use.

 

* * *

 

 **Oleander  
** **Latin Name:** _Nerium oleander  
_**Alternate Names:** Nerium

A clever plant for clever wixes, Oleander seeks the thoughtful and often considerate, and is truly dangerous in the hands of one whose thoughts tend towards violence. Passable at Healing spells, Oleander wands much prefer to do some measure of harm, or something neither healing nor harming, and often speak to a person who may well be deeply benevolent, but held back by personal issues from doing as much good, or giving as much aid as they might wish.

 **Not Uncommon  
** **Wix:** Thoughtful, considerate. May wish to do more good than they’re able to, be it for personal reasons, or situational.  
**Magical Skills:** Harmful magic and ambivalent magic - that which neither heals nor harms.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Due to the toxicity of the plant, many wandmakers avoid it’s use.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Peony  
** **Latin Name:** genus _Paeonia  
_ **Alternate Names:** Paeony

A spectacular wand wood for long-lasting, stable enchantments, Peony wands often seek those who will be prosperous in their lives, giving rise to a belief that Peony wands make wixes prosperous - as ever, getting it the wrong way around. Despite their good fortune, many chosen by Peony wands may be quite shy, but the strength of their magic is undeniable when witnessed, though they themselves may still disbelieve it - it can usually take a great deal for those chosen by Peony to fully see the extent of their abilities.

 **Unusual  
** **Wix:** Often shy, often lucky and quite prosperous.  
**Magical Skills:** Stable and long-lasting enchantments.  
**Associated Dates:** October-December.  
**Notes:** N/A

 

* * *

 

 **Redbud  
** **Latin Name:** genus _Cercis  
_ **Alternate Names:** Judas Tree, eastern redbud, western redbud, chain-flowered redbud (each sub-species)

Due to a tendency to burl (form tight knots in the wood grain), as well as rarely growing especially tall or thick (depending on variety) pure Redbud wands are quite uncommon, though the wood may be sometimes used in detailing, on other wands. When suitable Redbuds are found many wandmakers will eke out all they can from it, due to Redbuds more favourable properties, being a wood excellent for complex healing and mind magics, especially when dealing with infections or negative self-perception. As such it often finds it’s way into the hands of those with self-perception problems, or constant self doubt, or those who wish to help, regardless of the effort such help may require.

 **Uncommon  
** **Wix:** Self-perception issues, constant self-doubt, a desire to help regardless of effort required.  
**Magical Skills:** Healing, especially infections and mind magics.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** More common as a detail wood.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Sagebrush  
** **Latin Name:** _Artemisia tridentata  
_ **Alternate Names:** Great Basin Sagebrush, Big Sagebrush.

Well known for its great and popular reputation in American Wandlore as “the healers wood” Big Sagebrush is known for it’s knack with Healing magic, and other, similarly complex magics. While it is most known for it’s healing ability, it can also be incredibly dangerous, with a native skill for curses which affect one’s physical form and health, often negatively. Thankfully Sagebrush wands tend to chose those of calm and especially patient dispositions, and the wood does not do well when bonded to “fiery” cores, such as dragon or phoenix. However this does mean that if one is cursed by the bearer of a Sagebrush wand one has done something so far against their personal moral code they feel compelled to act.

 **Uncommon  
** **Wix:** Often very calm and incredibly patient. Often will not act harmfully or malevolently unless they feel they have witnessed something so violently against their personal moral code that they must act against it in some way.  
**Magical Skills:** Complex magics, most notably Healing, though it can just as easily work highly complex internal anti-health curses.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** The best wand wood is from specimens over 100 years old.

 

* * *

 

 **Suicide Tree** [[Link](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/post/130433730400/cerbera-odollam-as-a-wand-wood)]  
**Latin Name:** _Cerbera odollam  
_ **Common Names:** othalanga maram, kattu arali, famentana, kisopo, samanta, tangena, pong-pong, buta-buta, bintaro, nyan, gon kaduru.

The Suicide Tree is a deadly plant, and rarely large enough to produce wand wood. When it does produce wand suitable wood it is usually used as a secondary or decorative wood, and can be surprisingly versatile. However it is always and ever best at causing harm and pain, and, though it can be used for other things, it’s stubbornness in this regard often makes it considered a harmful or dangerous wand wood. That said, it is this very property that encourages its harvesting; the addition of Suicide Tree wood to wands which might otherwise be almost pacifistic can make for excellent duelling wands or wands for Aurors.

 **Rare  
** **Wix:** N/A  
**Magical Skills:** Causing pain, making pacifistic woods non-pacifistic.  
**Associated Dates:** N/A  
**Notes:** Only ever a secondary or detail wood, and always under a thick wood varnish. Due to the toxicity of the plant, many wandmakers avoid it’s use.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Link] on some of the posts goes to a relevant post on either [The Monster Blog of Monsters](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/) or [Wandmore](http://wandmore.tumblr.com/).


	4. Unusual Wand Materials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wand materials for those who, for whatever reason, cannot use a wooden wand.

Some, in the world, have unusual or troublesome magic, or magic that responds or acts in non-normal ways. In many such cases a wooden wand is insufficient to manage the nature of their magic, and other materials must instead be used.

 

* * *

 

**Ivory**

The oldest material used to make wands, from all the way back in Egypt, Ivory wands do not differentiate by personality as wooden wands do. Once made from Mammoth tusks in Europe as well as Elephant tusks elsewhere, this practice faded once the cheaper and more readily available option of wood was realised. Sadly, this left some wixes in the lurch, as wood is not similar enough to their own biological channels for their magic for them to use, while Ivory, coming from an animal, is.

Ivory tends towards rigidity, but can become more flexible depending on how it is carved. Ivory wands vary in length but are rarely terribly long - their length does not speak to confidence as in wooden wands, or at least, not in the same way. In addition, Ivory wands are usually unadorned and are often carved very little, being left as single simple cylinders of ivory.

 

* * *

 

**Antler**

More commonly used in this day and age in place of Ivory due to the restrictions on the harvest and trade of Ivory. Similarly from an animal and not a plant, thus aiding it’s compatibility it is far more readily available, and may even sometimes come from magical sources, which only helps it’s purpose to help one direct one’s magic with it.

To quote the most noted work of Daedalus Loch, [_On the use of Antler in Magicrafting_](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/158830527818/fig-1-from-left-to-right-mundane-antler) (Obscurus Publishing, Pub. 1989.):

 

> _The use of antler in magical crafting is varied, dependent on the source. While most antler used in mundane, some is from magical sources, and this can very much affect the magics one can enchant the resultant object with. Most especially this is noticeable if one is carving antler to make a wand - as some wixes magic is unusual and cannot be channelled through wood, and requires some other material [Footnote 1]. The most common antlers used are from mundane deer, or from one of two magical varieties; Eikthyrnir or Patraindeer. All of these are used for a variety of purposes - from knife handles and wand inlays to magical sculpture and creating a full wand. Everything depends on what one wants from the result._  
>    
>  _Mundane antler is simple enough, taking well to rune-based enchantments and absorbing potion-based enchantments with ease. These will wear off eventually though, but usually after a long span of time, and proving frightfully useful in the in-between. Eikthyrnir antler is commonly used on the handles of the silver knives used by Healer Potioneers, as it’s ability to purify helps to ensure no potions come out toxic. However, it cannot take potion-based enchantment, always purifying the potion before it can be absorbed. Patraindeer antler is the last common source, and is often used in wand inlays and for sculpture, though in recent years it has grown in popularity as a cheaper alternative to crystal wands, for those with such magical difficulties._  
>  _  
> _ _Ceryneian antler is an uncommon find and has not been studied extensively yet. However, in my personal experience, it takes well to runic enchantment, though it is very easily damaged._

Thus, one may see how one might take antler from mundane sources and magical for use. These sources do cause some variation in result, detailed as follows:

 **Mundane Deer** \- The easiest to get ahold of, mundane antler makes for a solidly reliable wand, with some degree of flex, and should be polished weekly with a cloth made from the deer’s own skin.

[ **Eikthyrnir**](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/97843497347/eik%C3%BEyrnir-pronunciation-sometimes) \- Eikthyrnir antlers purifying tendencies mean it is almost always bonded to Unicorn Hair, or a Unicorn-Type core, though they have been known to take Caladrius cores. They are incredibly well-suited to Healing, though some with Firebird-Type cores have gone to wixes who became excellent Cursebreakers.

[ **Patraindeer**](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/129807951118/patraindeer-increasingly-confused-with-finlands) \- Incredibly protective, Patraindeer antler wands often go to those with Chronic Illnesses (such as [Davenport-Nosoi Syndrome](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/132762654256/davenport-nosoi-syndrome-a-chronic-magical-illness), or [Suffrirlangitis](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/162334049649/suffrirlangitis-a-chronic-magical-disease-not)) and are known for being remarkable aids when it comes to learning the Patronus Charm.

[ **Ravendeer**](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/166996572586/morphing-ravendeer-a-curious-kind-of-magical-deer) \- Powerful and adaptable, Ravendeer antler makes for a very intelligent wand, though it can wax and wane somewhat with the season. Excellent for duelling.

[ **Peryton**](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/74326567624/peryton-a-winged-deer-always-antlered-and-known) \- Similar to Ravendeer, though possibly more deadly, Peryton Antler wands go best to those who have had close run-ins with death, and tend to bond more strongly to those going through trying situations.

 

* * *

 

**Crystal**

One of the much rarer kinds of wands, Crystal wands are nightmarishly difficult to make, often requiring one to have Veela, Banshee or Mer ancestry in order to sing a crystal into the right shape and size for the wix, often with the wix present in order to ensure their magical resonances match.

However, when matched, a Crystal wand’s resonance to the wix is better than almost anything else, and a superb implement for casting - though it cannot be loaned on or inherited by another, due to its specificity of bonding.

 

* * *

 

**Bone**

Bone wands are amongst the rarest kinds. Very few wandmakers will deign to work on bone, be it animal or donated by a family member and yet, it remains one of the most perfect matches to people with troublesome magic, as well as being notably easier to make and get ahold of than Crystal wands.

A bone wand often goes to family - while animal bone can be used, a bone given by a newly deceased family member or donated by a willing family member (the bone is switched out of the arm and then Skele-Gro applied to ensure safe and complete bone regrowth) is among the more likely to bond to a wix. Additionally, bones naturally contain a hollow core, making them ideal to bond to a core.

Bone wands are known to pick up habits and tendencies of a family as a whole, when given by a person, and bond very strongly in all situations.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the links to monsterblog in the text of the post, these following links are all worthwhile reading:
> 
>  
> 
> **Theories of Wand Evolution from:**
> 
>   * **[ **http://encyclopaediaarcana.tumblr.com/post/99588917464/chapter-2-the-development-of-wands-while-many** ](http://encyclopaediaarcana.tumblr.com/post/99588917464/chapter-2-the-development-of-wands-while-many) **
> 

>   * [ **http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/112001710991/a-your-blogs-are-absolutely-spectacular-and-you** ](http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/112001710991/a-your-blogs-are-absolutely-spectacular-and-you)
> 

>   * [ **http://thepostmodernpottercompendium.tumblr.com/post/81699466415/hey-ive-just-had-a-crazy-idea-about-magical** ](http://thepostmodernpottercompendium.tumblr.com/post/81699466415/hey-ive-just-had-a-crazy-idea-about-magical)
> 

>   * [ **http://thepostmodernpottercompendium.tumblr.com/post/81678796791/dude-the-thing-about-magic-as-electricity-ive** ](http://thepostmodernpottercompendium.tumblr.com/post/81678796791/dude-the-thing-about-magic-as-electricity-ive)
> 

>   * [ **http://propertyofregulus.tumblr.com/post/102733034375/ancientart-magic-wands-in-ancient-egypt** ](http://propertyofregulus.tumblr.com/post/102733034375/ancientart-magic-wands-in-ancient-egypt)
> 

>   * [ **http://departmentsofmysteries.tumblr.com/post/82709984412/x-xi-all-credit-for-concepts-of-wand-use** ](http://departmentsofmysteries.tumblr.com/post/82709984412/x-xi-all-credit-for-concepts-of-wand-use)
> 

>   * [ **http://www.hogwartsishere.com/library/book/39/chapter/6/** ](http://www.hogwartsishere.com/library/book/39/chapter/6/)
> 



End file.
